Digimon: Journry through other worlds
by weekyle16
Summary: This is a story of actual ten legendary warriors who travel other than the digital world, who have the Digimon spirits. [and if your wondering yes this is a crossover.] A/N Here a link to my Wiki for Info
1. Chapter 1 And It Begins

Chapter 1: And It Begins.

*BEEP BEEP BEEP*

"Oh, come on, why doesn't that thing shut up!" Said a boy on top of a bunk bed who has dark brown hair, waking up.

"Hold on, hold on, Kyle!" Said a boy with ginger hair, who also woke.

"Well make it fast John, please!" Said Kyle as John got up and turned off the alarm clock.

"Well look on the bright side Kyle, at least we got one more day till summer." Said John as he was putting on his clothes as he was wearing a black shirt and trousers and blue shoes.

"Yeah I guess right." Said Kyle as he got down from the bunk bed and was also putting his clothes on, as he was wearing a white shirt and trousers with yellow shoes.

The two boys went downstairs for breakfast by a brown haired lady who is there mother and there black haired father.

"Come on kids your gonna be late for school." Said their mother pointing to the clock that it is nearly 0900.

"Alright, alright, were going." Said Kyle as he was running to school with his brother behind him.

"Well will see you after school." Said the mother waving behind them.

"Don't forget it's your cousin's birthday, tomorrow." Said the father also waving behind them.

The boys eventually made to school and the bell rang just in time.

"Whoa we made it, just in time." Said John gasping for breath.

After they catch their breath, Kyle and John saw all seven their friends and wave to them.

"Hey guys!" Said Kyle as he and John ran up to them, their friends names were:

Martin was a blonde boy with blue jeans and a green jacket with purple shoes.

Dylan was a brown haired boy with grey trousers and a grey jacket with black shoes.

Conner was a dark blue haired boy with a black shirt with black trousers and white shoes.

Ryan was a black haired boy with a white shirt with white trousers and brown shoes.

Gary was light brown haired boy with a brown shirts with a hint of black and blue trousers and the brother of Martin.

Eve was a ginger haired girl, who wears a pink outfit with a dash of purple and a skirt and wears pink shoes.

Emily was a blond Girl, Who wears a blue outfit and purple/pink shoes with a Texas accent .

"Hey Kyle and John, you guys got here just in time." Said Martin as he was walking to class along with the rest of the Eight.

"Let's just hurry, we don't want Ms Banks mad at us." Said Kyle as the rest of them nodded.

As they got to class Miss Banks was pleased that they made it on time, She was a blond woman with short hair with a black dress.

As they all sit down, the teacher then spoke "Alright class, for today I want you to nothing and talk to each other, as a special treat this year." Said Ms Banks.

The class did what the teacher says, as the nine of them talked to each other.

"Hey guys, have you been getting a weird noise on your phone lately." Said Kyle as he was looking at the clock.

"Come to think of it we have." Said Martin.

"Yeah, we've been getting that, for weeks now." Said Gary putting his chair up.

"I wonder who?" Said Eve.

"Who knows who." Said Emily.

[7 Hours later]

"See you guys later." Said Kyle waving the others goodbye.

"See you at our cousin's birthday party." Said John.

Just then Kyle's phone started to ring.

Kyle answered it "Hello?" Said Kyle but then pulled it away from his ear.

"That weird noise again?" Said John.

"Yep." Said Kyle as he put his phone in his pocket.

"Who keeps sending us that?" Said John as Kyle shrugged.

[A Day Later]

The party and the began of summer has finally begun as Kyle and John's friends came.

"The rest of the guests are here!" Said Kyle yelling from downstairs.

"Oh that's good, now my party can finally begin." Said a boy with black/brown hair with orange jacket and green trousers and black/blue shoes.

"Happy Birthday, Luke!" Said the seven friends.

"Come on, let's get along with cake!" Said Luke.

Just then, Kyle's phone got a beep.

"Hold on, I got something in my phone." Said Kyle as he reached for his pocket and grabbed his phone.

As everyone's phone got a beep too.

"So do we." Said the other nine.

"You don't think it's that noise again, do you?" Said John.

"No, it's a text this time." Said Kyle.

The text says: Do You Want To Start?

"Let's just say yes, it can't be bad can it." Said Luke

"Let's see anyway." Said Gary.

As everyone pressed yes, a woman's voice came up.

"You have all excepted the challenge that awaits you, your first step is to got the nearest train at 1600." Said the woman.

Everyone looked at the clocked that it's 1550.

"It's only ten minuets we can make it to the nearest train." Said Martin as everyone nodded.

As everyone got to the door the mothers and fathers came to them .

"Were are you going?" Said Kyle and John's Mother.

"We're just going out for a while, we'll be back soon." Said Kyle as everyone nodded.

As the ten children went through the door the mothers except, Eve's mother and Emily's mother went to finish the party, while the eight father was looking at the door, looking worried.

As the ten children was running through the streets they see it is now 1555.

"We'll make it in time, Don't worry." Said Kyle as everyone was starting to pant.

Just then a kid with his father was playing football the father then kicked the ball to hard.

"Daddy!" Said the child.

"Sorry son." Said the father.

Kyle then saw the ball "I'll get it!" Said to the child and father as they looked at him, Kyle then manages to get the ball and kicked it backed to the child and his father.

"Thank you!" Said the child smiling and waving.

Just then a truck came out of nowhere.

"Hey move it kid!" Said the truck driver.

Kyle then saw the truck and everyone gasped.

"KYLE!" Said the nine children.

The truck then fell on the sides nearly hitting Kyle.

"Whew that was close." Said Kyle as he sighed with relief.

"Hey mister, do you know what time it is?" Said John.

The truck diver then looked at his watched and said "It's about 1558."

The ten children then gasped and run as fast as they could.

They finally made it to the train station, but realised they don't have any money.

"I knew we should have asked for more allowances." Said Kyle as he banged his head on the machine and made a noise and made ten tickets.

"Well that was lucky." Said John as they nodded

As they grabbed the tickets, they finally got on the train.

Just then they got another message.

"Go to the nearest train stop and elevator at 1630." Said the woman.

The ten children looked at the clock an it was 1620.

"Oh, give us break!" Shouted Gary as everyone on the train looked at him.

The train later stopped and all ten of the children got out and started to run to the nearest elevator.

They got to the nearest elevator and realised it's opened.

"Hurry!" Said Kyle as the others realized it's started to close.

The ten children jumped inside the elevator as it closed, and sighed with relief.

"We made it, just in time." Said Kyle gasping for breath as were the others.

Just then the elevator went down really fast.

The ten children then screamed.

The elevator then stopped as the children screams.

The elevator then opened to reveal a bunch of different trains but eyes and a mouth and a whole lot of children.

The children looked at the clock and that I was 1629.

The phones then got another beep.

"The choice is up to you and your adventure will begin." Said the woman in the phone.

The ten children looked at which train to choose.

"Why don't we take that one." Said Kyle pointing a brown train.

"Yeah, all right." Said the other nine.

All the children got on the train but it was 1630 and all the doors closed.

"Hey, wait up!" Said Kyle as he was running at the end of the train.

"Hurry Kyle!" Said John and Luke together.

Kyle then jumped at the end of the train and then catches his breath, but not before he sees a red/black tunnel.

"What have we got into ourselves into?" Asked Kyle, as he went through the door.

"So you made it, Kyle." Said Eve sighing with relief.

"I wonder, were we're going?" Said Martin looking out the window.

"Who knows." Said Gary.

Just then a bunch of blue jellyfish came up.

"What are they?" Said John.

"Maybe, there ghosts of the children who came here before!" Yelled Luke.

"Jeez, calm down Luke." Said Gary.

One of those jellyfish came by the window.

"Oh, there so cute." Said Emily.

Just then the jellyfish came closer the glass looking like a ghost, and then Eve screamed, and the jellyfish moved away from the train.

"Where do you think, we're going?" Said Emily.

"I don't know, I just hope there any more, like those jellyfish, not that I was scared or anything." Said Eve.

"Oh yeah, I always scream when I'm not afraid[!]." Said Kyle.

"Boys!" Eve sighted, rolling her eyes.

"You said It." Said Emily.

Just then the train took them to another dark tunnel and the train went up.

The ten children fell on the back of the wall, Kyle then had a hologram of himself in a different body, when he saw the nine they had holograms of different bodies too.

Everyone's phones started to glow, and they each turned to some future phones or something and had different colure with a symble on the screen:

Kyle's was a black with a red side.

John's was a light blue with a green side.

Luke's was a dark brown with an orange side.

Martin's was a white with a dark blue side.

Gary's was a black with a grey side.

Dylan's was green with a black side.

Conner's was a orange with a light red side.

Ryan's was a dark blue with a orange side.

Eve's was a pink with a purple side.

Emily's was light blue with a yellow.

"What the hell is going on!" Said Kyle.

"No Idea!" Said John.

"Welcome to the digital world Kyle, John, Luke, Martin, Gary, Dylan, Conner, Ryan, Eve, and Emily, these are your D-Tectors." Said the woman.

"Digital world?!" Said the ten children said together.

The train then howled and the children blocked their ears.

The train then pulled up onto the tracks.

"This must be the train station." Said Emily, as she saw a train station with fire.

The train then stopped.

"This where you get off." Said The train as he opened his sides.

"Did that train, Just talk!?" Shouted Kyle as the others screamed.

"Hey, watch the ears." Said the train as moved to side to let the children off.

"Hey, where are you going?!" Shouted Kyle.

"Yeah, take us home!" Said Luke.

"Sorry no can do, the only to get home is to find the spirits." Said the train as he was backing up.

"Wait, what's a spirit?" Said Dylan.

But it was too late the train had left so he didn't hear Dylan's question.

"I wonder, where we are?" Asked Ryan.

"Well the voice in our D-Tectors said the Digital World." Said Kyle.

"Hey, why don't we go near the tracks so we can see where we are?" Said Gary.

"Well, might as well try it." Said Martin as the others nodded.

Just as they started to walk they saw a green mist and Kyle went to see what caused it.

"Whoa!" Said Kyle as he saw a building turned into Data and vanished.

Kyle then saw two creatures running away from the building:

one was like a polar bear with a pink strap.

the other was a rabbit that had orange slacks.

The two creatures jumped on Kyle, one of them speaked: "It's a human."

"You think everything's a human!" Said the rabbit.

"Don't start with me!" Said the bear.

"I'm human, now will you please get the hell of me!" Said Kyle.

The two creatures got off Kyle.

"So sorry, his fault." Said the bear.

"Yeah, my fault, Hey!" Said the rabbit realizing what the bear said.

"Who or what are you." Said Kyle looking at them

"I'm Bokomon and that's Neemon." Said Bokomon pointing to himself and Neemon.

"And who is that?!" Said Kyle pointing to some kind of three headed dog.

"That is Cerberumon, he's the most dangerous Digimon here!" Said Bokomon.

"Where is the spirit, human?!" Said Cerberumon looking over Kyle.

"I don't know any spirit!" Said Kyle.

"Then I'm going to ignore you." Said Cerberumon.

Cerberumon then walked over to Bokomon and Neemon.

"Where is the spirit?!" Said Cerberumon.

Bokomon and Neemon turned their heads.

Cerberumon started to fire some green mist but Kyle stepped in.

"Out the way, child!" Shouted Cerberumon.

"No way!" Said Kyle as Bokomon and Neemon stared at him.

"Very well." Said Cerberumon.

Kyle then grabbed Bokomon and Neemon and ran across the tracks.

"Wrong move, human." Said Cerberumon.

"Emerald Blaze!" Said Cerberumon as he then fired a green mist from his mouth and melted the tracks.

"Hang on!" Kyle said to Bokomon and Neemon.

The tracks then fell but Kyle manage to grab the handle and saw cave.

Kyle then jumped into a cave but then saw some kind of Generator.

"What is that?" Asked Kyle as he got close to it.

As Kyle touched the generator, it started to glow to reveal some kind of miniature figure with no body surrounded with a bright blue light and couple of flames.

"What is that?" Said Kyle looking at the figure.

"That is the spirit of flames." Said Bokomon.

Just then Cerberumon came down the cave.

"So this where the spirit is." Said Cerberumon walking over to the spirit.

But then Kyle walked over to the spirit and stand in the way of Cerberumon.

"Out the way!" Said Cererumon jumping at Kyle.

Kyle then saw a pole and grabbed it "If this was the Olympics of stupid ideas, I get first prize!" Said Kyle.

Cerberumon then bit the pole and he and Kyle fought until Kyle fell down on the floor.

"The spirit is mine!" Said Cerberumon jumping to the spirit of flames.

"No!" Said Kyle grabbing Cerberumon's tail and went inside the blue light with him, but leaving his D-Tector.

Kyle then let's go of Cerberumon's tail and he got closer to the spirit of flames.

"And now to get rid of it, once and for all!" Said Cerberumon as he was about to release a green mist.

But then he got covered in fire "The spirit's power is too strong!" Said Cerberumon as he got out the light.

"But what happened to the boy." Said Bokomon as he was looking at the light.

"I'm fine?" Said Kyle realizing he wasn't hurt unlike Cerberumon.

Kyle then saw the spirit and had hallucination of him and a different person.

Kyle then growled "Spirit!" Yelled Kyle.

Kyle's D-Tector then floated up and went into the light.

Kyle then grabbed the D-Tector and a white then beamed the spirit of flames and went right into his D-Tector.

When the spirit of flames went into his D-Tector a symbol came up:

The symbol looks like a frown.

"Kyle, it is time." Said the same lady who was on the phone.

Kyle then moved the D-Tector and in his hand came out a ring of Data and swiped his D-Tector on the data.

"Execute!" Yelled Kyle as the D-Tector finished with it's swipe.

"Spirit Evolution!" Said Kyle as he transformed into some creature with long blonde hair with blue eyes with a red armour with horns on the top of his head and with the same symbol in his buckle.

The monster the growled "Agunimon!" Said Agunimon.

Agunimon then came out the light with a few flames.

"This cannot be, a human transformed into a Digimon?" Asked Cerberumon.

"He transformed." Said Bokomon said in disbelief.

"What did he transform into?" Asked Neemon.

Bokomon then got a book out of his pink straps. "Well let's see, not a cherry, not Santa Clause, oh Agunimon, one of the ten legendry warriors and the poser of flames.

"No matter who you are, you'll loose." Said Cerberumon as he jumped to Agunimon.

"Emerald Blaze!" Shouted Cerberumon as Green mist came out of his mouth.

But Agunimon then moved at a fast paste to doge the Emerald Blaze and grabbed Bokomon and Neemon.

Agunimon got out the cave with Bokomon and Neemon and got right back at the train station.

The other nine children looked at him at disbelief.

"Kyle?" Asked John as Agunimon nodded.

Just then Cerberumon then came up to the station.

"This is the end, human." Said Cerberumon then fired his Emerald Blaze.

But Agunimon then grabbed the other nine children and put them on a different side.

Agunimon then jumped into Cerberumon.

"If I can't beat you here then I'll beat you in my Portals Of Darkness!" Shouted Cerberumon and opening hole in mid-air and Agunimon then got caught in one of them.

Cerberumon then came from one of the portals and attacked Agunimon.

"Then I'll beat you here." Said Agunimon as his body turning into fire.

"What!" Said Cerberumon.

Agunimon then turned around with the fire "Pyro Tornado!" Shouted Agunimon spinning around causing the whole place of light.

Cerberumon then screamed and just then a ring of data around his body.

"Now to collect your Code." Said Agunimon as he brought the D-Tector with the symbol came out and a little fire came out the top of the D-Tector.

Agunimon moved the D-Tector at the data ring. "Fractal Code Digitize!" Yelled Agunimon.

The data then went into the D-Tector and Cerberumon then dissolved and his picture appeared on screen.

Agunimon then came out the portal and transformed back into Kyle.

"How did you do that?" Asked Luke.

"I don't know, I don't even know who I even know to do that." Replied Kyle.

"You are a digidestined." Said the woman.

"Digi what?" Said Kyle.

"You have chose yourself, As the other nine." Said the woman.

"We chose ourselves, looks like we're not going home for a while." Said Kyle as the other nine moaned.


	2. Chapter 2: Lobomon The Warrior Of Light

Chapter 2: Lobomon Warrior Of Light.

'Kyle and the other nine children got a text message saying to go to the Digital world, they later got on a Trailmon and ran into a couple creatures: Bokomon and Neemon and Cerberumon then later got into a fight with Kyle and later Kyle found the spirit of flames and turned into Agunimon, after a rough battle, Agunimon finally took down Cerberumon and then took his data and then he turned back into Kyle.'

After the battle with Cerberumon Kyle was sitting on the edge of the side and looking at his D-Tector.

"What are you doing?" Asked Martin coming over to Kyle.

"Looking at the D-Tector, I wanna see if I can transform into that creature again." Said Kyle.

"Hmm." Said Martin, remembering Kyle as Agunimon battling with Cerberumon.

"What was that anyway?" Asked Martin.

"That was called a digivolution." Said Bokomon.

"Digivolution?" Said all of them together.

"Yes, it when you evolve into the next level and become more powerful then before." Said Neemon.

"How did you accessed it, Kyle." Said John.

"I don't know, maybe it was something I pushed." Said Kyle.

Kyle then pushed some buttons just then data from Cerberumon came out the D-Tector.

"Whoa, did I do that?" Asked Kyle.

The data went to half the side of the moutin with a village and became solid.

"What was that thing that came out of the D-Tector?" Asked John.

"That thing was the fractal code." Said Bokomon.

"Fractal code?" Said the ten warriors.

"Yes it's the only thing that will repair the digital world." Said Bokomon.

"Why don't we check out the village down there?" Said Kyle pointing to a small village.

"Yeah all right." Said the other nine as they started to walk to the village.

The ten children then talked about Kyle's transformation into Agunimon.

"He looked pretty cool." Said Luke rembering what Agunimon looks like.

"And pretty handsome too." Muttered Eve.

"What was that, Eve?" Asked Emily looking at her friend.

"Nothing." Said Eve, added quickly, blushing.

"I wonder what we'll turn into?" Asked John.

"Who knows I just hope we don't get the same one." Said Martin.

"I hope I get a pretty one." Said Eve looking at her D-Tector.

"Or maybe Girls aren't ment to be those monsters." Said Luke.

"Excuse you!" Said Emily.

The group finally reached the village and was greeted with a few Digimon.

Just then a bunch of heads with ears with red eyes came to them.

"Ohh, human children." Said one of the heads, jumping up and down.

"Just don't break em, like the last time." Said the head.

"What are they?" Said Gary.

"Those are Pagumon, they may look cute but they are bad to the bone." Said Bokomon.

Just then the Pagumon then stomachs rumbled.

"Your hungry, aren't you?" Asked Kyle looking down at them.

The Pagumon turned away, embarrassed and blushing.

"Yep, I can read you like book." Said Kyle closing his eyes and smiling.

"Well, we don't have any food either." Said Martin crossing his arms.

"True." Said Gary nodding.

"I think I got something in my pocket." Said Ryan going through and found a chocolate bar.

"Hey, why don't try using that bar them that way they'll be able to tell us where we are." Said Gary.

"Well it's worth a shot." Said Ryan.

Ryan then went on his knees.

"Here." Said Ryan giving his chocolate to the Pagumon.

The Pagumon looked at the bar and one of them sniffed and quickly eat it.

"Whoa!" Said Dylan looking a disbelief, As the others just stared.

The Pagumon then finished it and licked there lips.

"Can you tell us we're we are?" Said Gary looking down at them.

"First do you have more?" Said the Pagumon staring widing there eyes.

"No sorry." Said Ryan shrugging his shoulders.

The Pagumon then came angry and try to bite them.

"RUN!" Said Ryan as the ten children with the Pagumon on there trail ran to two different directions.

When the five children stopped to catch their breaths they realize that the other five isn't their, the five children is: Kyle, Luke, Gary, Eve and Emily.

"Ugh Kyle, where's John?" Said Luke as he and Kyle looked around.

"I don't know." Said Kyle.

"You don't think they could run off in a different direction, do you?" Said Emily worriedly.

"It is possible." Said Luke.

"We need to go look for him and the others." Said Gary as he realized their friends and brother is missing too, as the other nodded.

"Looks safe, Let's go." Said Kyle as the others followed.

[Meanwhile]

As soon they realized that Kyle and the others aren't there, the other five along with Bokomon and Neemon were looking for them as well.

"We're do think they could be?" Said John looking around.

"Who knows?" Said Martin shrugging his shoulders.

"Shhhh, I hear something." Said Dylan pointing to the bush, as they were rustling.

But it turns out it was the Pagumon.

"Run for your lives!" Said Ryan as he and the six were following but with the Pagumon catching up.

Meanwhile the others heard the scream and ran towards it.

While the other seven were running from the Pagumon.

"Hey, this way!" Shouted John pointing to a sewer and the other six ran towards it.

Unfortunately the Pagumon followed them.

[MEANWHILE]

Kyle and the others followed their screams to some weird ground.

"Where do you think it coming from?" Said Luke looking at the ground.

"Who knows." Said Kyle as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, let's find out." Said Luke as he put his found on the ground.

But then the ground started to collapse and they all through while Eve was holding on to Kyle.

They then landed on what appears to be a bed full of straw, while they groaned.

"Nice work, Luke[!]" Said Emily while rubbing her head.

"Sorry." Said Luke.

"But it looks like it was worth it." Said Gary slyly pointing his head towards Kyle and Eve.

Gary, Luke and Emily snickered while Kyle and Eve looked at them and look at each other and realize they are still holding on the each other, quickly let go and blushed.

[MEANWHILE]

As the others were running from the Pagumon they came to a dead end.

"We got to turn back!" Said John as they nodded.

But as soon as they turned around the Pagumon cornered them.

[MEANWHILE]

As soon everyone got up, they started to walk around looking for the others, they later heard noises.

"This way!" Said Gary pointing to a hole in a wall as they ran towards the noises.

They soon stopped when they realize their was nothing to run.

They later looked down and saw the others cornered by the Pagumon.

Martin then saw a pole and grabbed it and started to swing it.

The Pagumon then started to attack but Martin used his pole to stop them.

And the Pagumon fell to the floor as Martin stopped swinging his pole.

"Nice work Martin." Said John looking amazed.

Just then the Pagumon got up and started to glow as it looks like their evolving into some gigantic tar monster.

As the others gasped.

"Oh no, that's Raremon!" Said Bokomon.

Raremon then attacked Martin the others, while Kyle pulled his D-Tector and pushed some buttons.

"What are you doing?!" Said Luke.

"I'm trying to access the spirit again!" Said Kyle.

"Good luck, it will take a miracle to transforms into Agunimon again!" Said Emily looking worried as John.

Just then Kyle then had a flashback of his transformation of Agunimon and his battle with Cerberumon.

Kyle then growled "Spirit!" As he yelled he started to glow.

Kyle then moved his D-Tector and the same Data Ring from before came up in his hand and swiped the D-Tector with the ring.

"Execute!" Kyle yelled as he finished his swipe.

"Spirit Evolution!" Kyle finished as a bunch of Data came around Kyle as he transformed as a bunch of red armour came around Kyle.

In a matter of seconds Kyle later turned into Agunimon again.

Agunimon then came down on a platform and roared "Agunimon!" with a few flames came around him as he ended his transformation with a pose.

"Huh?" Said Raremon as Agunimon came down and punched Raremon's face and kicked him.

But then a bunch of Data came around Agunimon and made him transform back into Kyle.

"No, not now!" Said Kyle as he looked at his hands.

"I'll get you for that human!" Yelled Raremon as he slammed his arm into the others and started to run missing them.

However Martin got hit and was heading to a hole in floor.

"Martin!" Yelled Gary as Kyle looked at his friend and rushed to help him.

"Hang on!" Said Kyle as he started to pull him up.

Just then Raremon came up and started to attack Kyle making him loosing his grip on Martin.

Just as Raremon swinged his arm again Kyle let go of Martin.

"Martin!" Yelled Kyle as he looked down the hole.

As Martin was falling he saw some kind of a bright blue light.

Martin then had a vision of him falling and another person coming to him, like Kyle did before.

Martin then brought out his D-Tector and little white light and grabbed was appears to be a miniature wolf with no body and placed it on his D-Tector, a symbol then came up that looks like a purple Japanese symbol.

"Martin, it is time." Said the lady who was on the phone.

Martin then growled as he glowed like Kyle.

Martin then moved his D-Tector under his hand and the same Data ring that Kyle used came up on his other hand and swiped the D-Tector with the ring.

"Execute!" Yelled Martin as he finished his swipe.

"Spirit Evolution!" Said Martin as he transformed into some kind of wolf with blond hair on his back head with blue and white armour with three toes on each foot with a helmet and what appear a separate cape with wolf skin with the same symbol on his shoulder.

He then came down grunting while swinging his blue swords and putting them on his back, then he got up and was shooting a white light from his hands. "Lobomon!" Said Lobomon as he finished.

Lobomon then came out of the hole and amazed the others.

"What did he transform into?" Said Kyle as he looked at Bokomon.

"Well let's see." Said Bokomon as he was looking at his book till he found something.

"Oh, Lobomon the possessor of the Spirit of Light." Said Bokomon as he closed the book.

Raremon then started to attack.

"Breath of Decay!" Said Raremon as he spits out sludge from his mouth.

Lobomon then took out his swords and sliced them.

"Whoa." Said the other nine children and two Digimon.

"Grrr, Rotten Tackle!" Said Raremon as he was running towards Lobomon.

Lobomon then took out his swords again.

"Lobo Kendo!" Said Lobomon as he swinged one of his swords and slashed at Raremon as a Ring of Data came around his body.

"Time to finish you off." Said Lobomon as he took out his D-Tector with the same symbol with a little flame on the top and started scanning him.

"Fractal Code, Digitize!" Said Lobomon as Raremon dissolved and his picture came up on his D-Tector.

A lot of Data came around Lobomon and then turned him back into Martin.

"Nice work, Martin." Said Gary as he punched his shoulder.

"Yeah not bad," Said Kyle with his arms crossed with a smile on his face.

"Do you know what's weird." Said Luke.

"What." Said the other nine.

"When Kyle had a Spirit he transformed into Agunimon, but when Martin had one he transformed into Lobomon. Image the next one." Said Luke.

"Yeah." Said the other nine.

Just then Martin's D-Tector started ring.

"You now have two spirits and only eight more to go." Said the lady on the D-Tector.

"Who knows how long we'll be here." Said Martin as the others groaned and fell to the floor with exhaustion from the running they did all day.


	3. Chapter 3: Kumamon The Warrior Of Ice

Chapter 3: Kumamon The Warrior Of Ice

'After the battle with Cerberumon, Kyle unlocked a piece of the Digital World and decided to take a look, when Ryan tried to bride the Pagumon with chocolate in order to go home, but when they wanted more they started chasing them so they split up, Martin and the others went to the sewers when they were cornered Martin found a pole to fight them off but then they Digivolve to Raremon which was a bigger problem, when the others found them Kyle finally figured out how to Spirit Evolution but he was soon turned back before he could finish the job, when Martin fell down the hole he found the Spirit of Light and transformed into Lobomon, then finished him off and as soon as he turned back into Martin, Luke pointed how the spirit were different, the woman who was on the phone the alerted the ten children that there are still eight more to find.'

After the battle with Raremon Kyle and the other were walking along train tracks.

"How long do we have to stay with these humans, Bokomon?" Said Neemon looking at Bokomon.

"Well let's see, The whole way!" Said Bokomon as Neemon gasped in shock.

"Well, it looks like we're gonna have to get use to them." Said Luke pointing to Bokomon and Neemon.

"Yeah looks like." Said Kyle with a sigh.

The ten children and two Digimon late came across a what appears to be a destroyed bridge.

"How are we suppose to get across that?" Said John looking for something to get across the bridge.

"Looks like we can't." Said Kyle with yet another sigh.

"Hang on." Said Gary with an idea.

"Martin, don't you have the code from Raremon?" Said Gary.

"Yeah, looks we could try it." Said Martin looking at his D-Tector.

Martin then pushed a few buttons but nothing happen.

"Looks like the code doesn't work in this place." Said Kyle looking at Martin's D-Tector.

"Yeah looks like it." Said Martin putting his D-Tector back in his pocket.

Just then John saw some kind of light at the bottom.

"Hey guys." Said John as the other looked at him.

"There's something down there." Said John pointing at the light.

"Let's check it out." Said Kyle as the others nodded.

They later walked down the canyon.

"Someone's coming." Said a mysterious voice.

"Quick hide, we'll ambush them." Said another voice.

John then looked around.

"Did You guys hear something." Said John still looking around.

"No." Said the others as they continued down.

When they reached at the bottom they saw what appears to be a statue of an angel with ten symbols: two belonging to Kyle and Martin.

"Hey I remember that one." Said John pointing to a symbol with a purple Japanese.

"That's the one Martin had when he transformed into Lobomon." Said John having a flashback with Martin as Lobomon with the same symbol on his shoulder flashing.

"And that one." Said Neemon pointing to a symbol with a frown.

"That's the one Kyle, had when he transformed into Agunimon." Said Neemon with a flashback of Kyle as Agunimon with the same symbole on his belt buckle flashing.

"But what are the others?" Said Gary pointing to the other eight symbol.

"These symbols represent the Ten Legendary Warriors." Said Bokomon climbing on a rock pointing to the ten symbols.

"Legendary Warriors?" Asked the ten children.

"Yes you see." Said Neemon beginning a story.

"A long time ago back when the Digital World was in the olden days there was a war between the human Digimon and the beast Digimon then suddenly a angel Digimon named Lucemon then came to bring peace and justice to the Digital World and the fighting stopped for a little while but then Lucemon wanted control and chaos so he brought his friends as he called them 'The Seven Great Demon Lords' And Lucemon was the leader but then the Ten Legendary Warriors then came and a battle with Lucemon had begun after a little while they finally defeated Lucemon and his friends and trapped them in the dark area, the Ten Warriors the suddenly disappeared without a trace the came three Celestial Digimon named: Seraphimon, Cherubimon and Ophanimon and took charge of the spirits from the Ten Warriors but Cherubimon wanted more power so he tried to destroy Seraphimon and kidnapped Ophanimon and he raised an army of evil Digimon to collect the Fractal Code to take over the Digital World." Said Neemon ending his story.

The ten children looked at him at disbelief.

"So I'm guessing that's Lucemon?" Said Dylan pointing to the angle statue.

"Yes." Said Neemon nodding his head.

"Hang on guys, do you think Ophanimon was the one who sent that message?" Asked John looking at his D-Tector as did the others.

"It is possible." Said Kyle.

"You figured out the puzzle didn't you, children?" Said the same woman on the phone.

"Wait a minute, so that means-?" Said Gary looking at his D-Tector.

"That's Right, I am Ophanimon." Said Ophanimon finally introducing herself.

"But wait why did you chose us out of anyone?" Asked John wanting to know.

"That's a story for another day." Said Ophanimon signing off.

"Wait." Said John getting cut off.

"She always leave when we tried to ask her." Said Kyle with a sigh putting his D-Tector back in his pocket.

When Kyle saw Ryan standing on a rock looking at the symbols with a notepad and a pencil.

"What are you doing Ryan?" Said Kyle walking over to Ryan.

"Drawing the symbols so we can tell what they are." Said Ryan as he continued to draw the symbols.

Just then a bunch of people who look like candles with flames on the top.

"What are you doing, stealing our artefacts?" Asked a elder candle pointing his sticks.

"Stealing?, no we were just looking at them." Said Kyle waving his arms.

"Yeah right, that's an old excuse from the book." Said one of the candles pointing his figure at them.

"What are they?!" Said Dylan looking at Neemon.

"There called Candlemon." Said Neemon.

"Wait, you don't understand." Said Bokomon as he came down from the bolder.

"Understand, what?" Asked the Elder Candlemon.

"That two of these children has two spirits of the ten legendary warriors." Said Bokomon pointing to Kyle and Martin.

"We didn't know that at first." Said Kyle looking at Bokomon.

"Your not helping." Said Bokomon looking at Kyle.

"You see these two have the power of Agunimon and Lobomon." Said Neemon pointing also to Kyle and Martin.

The Candlemon then looked at them in surprise.

"Really." Said the elder Candlemon in disbelief.

"Which two?" Asked the elder Candlemon with his arms crossed.

"These two." Said Bokomon again pointing to Kyle and Martin.

"Called Kyle and Martin." Said Neemon finished.

The Candlemon then huddled up and whispered something and then broke up.

"We apologize for our early outburst we assumed you were thieves, trying to steal our ancient artefacts." Said the elder Candlemon with his eyes closed.

"No problem." Said Kyle waving his hand.

The Candlemon then put out a blanket and put food on the blanket like a picnic.

The ten children then sat down and eat some of the food while the Candlemon looked at them, grinning evilly.

"Hmm this is good." Said Conner as he continued to eat some of the food.

"You know, it's been a while we ate, since we got here." Said Emily as eve nodded.

Just then the Candlemon then grabbed Bokomon and Neemon.

"What's going on?!" Said Kyle as he and the others getting up.

"Get them!" Said the elder Candlemon pointing his stick at the ten children.

"Run!" Said Kyle as he and the others started to run as the Candlemon was chasing after them.

The ten children then went behind a rock while Kyle kept watch.

"I have an idea." Said Kyle as he got down.

"Well let's here it." Said John.

"Alright John you and the others will climb up that rock to safety, while Martin and me transform into Agunimon and Lobomon to fight the Candlemon." Said Kyle pointing to the cliff that it is up ahead.

"Whoa, why me?" Asked Martin pointing to himself.

"Because your the only person other than me that can transform." Said Kyle.

"Fair enough." Said Martin.

"Hey why can't I fight with you guys?" Asked John.

"Because your my brother, I promise our parents that I would protect you." Said Kyle putting his hand on his shoulders.

"And because you don't have a spirit." Said Luke while John glared at him.

"Hey you don't have one too." Said Kyle looking at him.

"True." Said Luke mumbled.

Just then a few fireballs came and hit the rock.

"Go!" Said Kyle as everyone except Martin climbed up the cliff.

The Candlemon the ran up towards Kyle and Martin and they ran two.

Kyle and Martin then pulled out the D-Tectors from their pockets and they pushed a few buttons.

"Come on, come on." Said Kyle and Martin.

Just then a fireball came in front thus creating fire.

Just then Kyle then moved his D-Tector while Martin his free hand under the one with the D-Tector while at the same time two Data Rings came from their hands and swiped the D-Tectors with the Data while Martin held his up high.

"Execute!" Said both Kyle and Martin as they finished their swipe.

"Spirit Evolution!" Said both Kyle and Martin as they were surrounded by Data.

Kyle then had red armour surrounding him while Martin was surrounded by white armour and they both transform into Agunimon and Lobomon.

They both came down in a platform while Agunimon then roared and threw a few fireballs while grunting "Agunimon!" Said Agunimon ending with a pose.

Lobomon then slashed his swords while grunting while sitting up shooting a white light from his hand "Lobomon!" Said Lobomon ending with a pose.

"Looks like they finally figured out how to spirit evolve." Said Luke while the other nodded.

"Pyro Darts!" Said Agunimon as he release a lot of fire like darts at the Candlemon.

"Lobo Kendo!" Said Lobomon slashing his swords at the Candlemon.

But one of them got close to Agunimon.

"Try this one for size." Said one of the Candlemon.

"Paraffin Paralyzer!" Said the Candlemon as he spit a bunch of hot wax on Agunimon.

"I can't move!" Said Agunimon struggling to move.

"Hang on!" Said Lobomon slashing a few Candlemon to get to Agunimon.

[Meanwhile on the cliff]

"Oh no." Said John with his hand on his mouth.

"Do you think he'll be okay?" Asked Eve worriedly.

"Who knows?" Said Luke looking worried.

"I gotta help him!" Said John as he was about to jump down and was suddenly pulled back.

"Are you crazy?!" Said/Asked Ryan.

"Didn't you hear what he said?" Asked Emily looking worried.

"I don't care." Said John as he jumped from the cliff and ran to the river.

"Hey Candlemon!" Said John getting Candlemon's attention.

"Paralyze this!" Said John pushing water towards the Candlemon.

The Candlemon then screamed like they were getting burned.

Just then a glow came from the river and started to freeze and then came out was a miniature bear but with no body in it.

John then pulled out his D-Tector and a white beam came and pulled the figure into the D-Tector.

"John, it is time." Said Ophanimon with a white symbol that looks like two hoods with one forward and one backwards with an I.

John then move his right hand with the D-Tector in it to the left and his left hand to right and in his other hand the Data Ring came out and swiped it.

"Execute!" Said John as he finished his swipe.

"Spirit Evolution!" Said John as he was surrounded with Data with green armour.

John then transformed into a polar bear with green armour with grey shoulder pads with green/orange boots with a launcher.

The bear then came down to a platform with his skis and then looked like he melted and then he came up with a few shards with a laugh.

"Kumamon!" Said Kumamon as held up his hand looking like a high five.

The Candlemon, Agunimon and Lobomon then looked amazed.

"What did he transform to?" Asked Luke as he and the others got Bokomon and Neemon free from a pole.

"Let's see." Said Bokomon as he got out his book.

"Oh, Kumamon, the warrior of ice." Said Bokomon he closed the book.

Kumamon then walked up to the Candlemon, which look like their scared.

"Crystal Breeze!" Said Kumamon as he held his breath and released a crystal like snow.

The snow crystals then hit the Candlemon.

But one of them manage to dodge it.

"Nice try, teddy bear." Said one of the Candlemon as a bunch of Data came around him and transformed him into some kind of puppet wizard.

"Oh not, that's Wizardmon." Said Bokomon.

"Electro Squall!" Said Wizardmon shooting lightning from his wand and Kumamon.

Kumamon was then hit against the wall and then growled and ran up to Wizardmon.

But Wizardmon then created duplicates and was spinning.

"Which one?" Said Kumamon looking around.

"Don't worry, only one of them has a shadow." Said Agunimon while Lobomon was keeping the rest of the Candlemon away.

Kumamon then closed his eyes then focused.

The real Wizardmon then appeared behind Kumamon and raised his arms.

Kumamon then opened his eyes and turned around with his launcher while Wizardmon looked at him in surprise.

"Blizzard Blaster!" Said Kumamon shooting fired snowballs from his launcher.

Wizardmon was then his against the wall and a ring of Data came up around him.

Kumamon then walked over to Wizardmon.

"Now to collect your code." Said Kumamon as he brought up his D-Tector with the same symbol and with a little flame on the top of the corner.

"Fractal Code, Digitize!" Said Kumamon as Wizardmon dissolved and his picture appeared on the screen.

Agunimon, Lobomon and Kumamon then turned back into Kyle, Martin and John again as the others catch up.

"Looks like we only have seven left to find.

The Candlemon then appeared around them.

"We are so sorry to attack you." Said the elder Candlemon.

As the other looked at him in disbelief.

"You see we didn't know whether you were lying or not." Said the elder Candlemon.

"You mean like a test?" Asked Gary.

"Yes." Said the elder Candlemon.

John then looked at his D-Tector and pushed a few buttons and in a flash a lot that came from Wizardmon then came and it looks it repaired the bridge.

"You see Wizardmon was the keeper of the Fractal Code, for emergencies." Said the elder Candlemon.

"So it looks like." Said Kyle.

Just then the D-Tector then rang on John's D-Tector and John picked it up.

"Hello." Said Ophanimon.

"Ophanimon." Said Kyle gasped in shock.

"Your next task is to go to the Forest Terminal." Said Ophanimon and then signed off.

Kyle then took out his D-Tector and looked at a map that shows how far they are.

"Looks like a lot more walking." Said Kyle with a sigh.

The ten children and two Digimon then walked along the bridge and went into a forest.


	4. Chapter 4: Kazumon The Warrior Of Wind

Chapter 4: Kazumon The Warrior Of Wind

'After the battle with Raremon, Kyle and the others came across a bridge which was destroy and later they came across the Candlemon's territory which they later found more about the Digital world and about the Ten Legendary Warriors, the Candlemon later put them to a test to see if they are by then Kyle and Martin transform into Agunimon and Lobomon but they were soon outnumbered John later tried to help and found the Spirit of Ice and transformed into Kumamon and defeated but one of them digivolve into Wizardmon but was soon defeated by Kumamon and took his Fractal Code, to which turned out to be a test by the Candlemon and repaired the bridge later Ophanimon later told them to go to the Forest Terminal'

After the battle/test with the Candlemon the Ten Warriors then continued to walk along the forest with the train tracks until they came across a two sided forest pointing left and right.

"Which way do we go?" Said Dylan looking left and right.

"Who knows." Said Kyle.

Just then a train then came, a lot more different than the one that took the ten warriors into the Digital World humming a song.

"It's a Trailmon!" Said Neemon.

"Trailmon?" Said the ten warriors as they blinked their eyes.

"Yes, you see a Trailmon it the main transportation to the Digital World." Said Bokomon.

The Trailmon the came across them.

"Hey can you tells us which way to go to the Forest Terminal?" Said Kyle as he and the others climbed on him.

"No wait stop that tickles." Said Trailmon as he laughed and the others had to let go and then started to go.

"Hey, which way do we go?" Said Kyle.

"Take left side of the right." Said Trailmon as he disappeared, leaving the others confused.

"So, which way do we go?" Asked Conner.

"Lets take the left side." Said Kyle pointing to the left.

"I say we take the right side." Said Martin pointing to the right.

"Excuse me, But why?" Said Kyle with a stern voice.

"Because Trailmon said the right side." Said Martin also with a stern voice.

"No, he said take the left side." Said Kyle glaring at Martin.

"No, right." Said Martin also glaring at Kyle.

"Hang on," Said John stopping Kyle and Martin's argument.

"Why don't we take different directions, that way we'll know which one is the right one." Said John.

"Not a bad idea." Said Kyle as he the others nodded.

"Alright so, me, John, Emily, Conner and Dylan will take the left side, while Martin, Gary, Ryan, Eve and Luke will take the right side." Said Kyle as the others nodded and went into two different directions.

"Me and Neemon will take Martins group." Said Bokomon as he and Neemon walked to Martin's group.

As Martin's group went into the right side.

"Do you guys here something?" Said Eve as she heard some kind of screaming.

"Yeah, I hear it to." Said Gary.

"Over there." Said Luke pointing to a bunch of flowers like Digimon being cornered by a bunch of mushroom like Digimon.

"The Mushroom Digimon are called Mushroomon and the flower Digimon are called Floramon." Said Bokomon.

"We got to the help them." Said Eve as Martin nodded.

"On it." Said Martin as he pulled his D-Tector out of his pocket.

Martin then put his free hand under the one with the D-Tector and the Data Ring came up as Martin swiped the D-Tector and held his arms up high.

"Execute!" Said Martin as he finished the swipe.

"Spirit Evolution!" Said Martin as a bunch of Data surrounded him.

As a bunch of white armour came around Martin he then transformed into Lobomon.

Lobomon came down a platform and then grunted while slashing his and then put them in his back and then stand up and shoot a white light from his hands.

"Lobomon!" Said Lobomon as he finished with a pose.

Lobomon then ran to the Mushroomon and kicked one of them in the face and punched the other one.

"Lobo Kendo!" Said Lobomon as he took out and slashed his swords into the ground.

The Mushroomon was then knocked back and started to run away.

"This isn't over!" Said one of the Mushroomon and continued to run until they disappear.

Lobomon then turned back into Martin and turned to help his friends to help the Floramon.

"Are you alright?" Asked Eve as she helped them up.

"We are fine human, thank you." Said one of the Floramon.

"Would you like to join us for a little tea?" Asked one of the Floramon.

"Sure." Said the group.

The Floramon then walked with the group until they stopped to a flower like tree house surrounded with Floramon and young ones.

"What do you call this place?" Asked Eve.

"We call it: Breezy Village." Said the Floramon.

"Sounds lovely." Said Eve

As they got inside the Floramon then handed a cup of tea to the group.

"Thanks." Said the group as they took a sip of the tea.

"This is good, what's in it?" Asked Eve as the others continued to drink.

"Just our regular recipe." Said one of the Floramon as she pointed to the other making another tea with her nose.

The others then looked in shock and disgust.

They later his the tea without the Floramon noticing

"Oh finished already?" Asked the same Floramon as the others nodded.

"So what are those Mushroomon doing, with you guys or girls anyway?" Said Martin.

Floramon then sighed.

"They wanted the recipe for our tea." Said Floramon.

"Why?" Asked Eve looking concerned.

"Because they wanted to become rich, so they tried to capture and become slaves and they almost got us till you came." Said Floramon sadly.

"Why what's so special about the tea?" Asked Ryan.

"Because-" Said Floramon as she was cut off by a beep from Ryan's D-Tector.

"Hang on." Said Ryan as he picked up his D-Tector to reveal a map with a red dot.

"I remember that." Said Martin.

"That helped me found the Spirit of light." Said Martin as he had a flashback with the map.

"So that must mean there's a spirit nearby." Said Eve.

"Well let's go." Said Ryan excitedly as he ran through the door.

"We might as well go." Said Eve as she and the others then got through the door.

"This way!" Said Ryan pointing to the direction.

They continued to run till they got across a tree with some weird symbol.

Just as they close to it a bunch of Mushroom like bombs started to explode.

They turned around and saw the Mushroomon fighting the Floramon.

"Mushroom Mash!" Said one of the Mushroomon as he threw the same bombs.

"Stamen Robe!" Said the Floramon as she threw robes from her arms to catches the Mushroom bombs and threw them back at the Mushroomon.

"I can't let them fight alone." Said Martin as he ran to the Floramon.

"Be careful, Martin." Said Eve worriedly.

Martin got his D-Tector out of his pocket.

Martin then moved his free hand and put it under the one with the D-Tector and the Data Ring came up and then swiped the D-Tector while holding his arms up.

"Execute!" Said Martin as he finished the swipe.

"Spirit Evolution!" Said Martin as he was surrounded by data with white armour.

Martin was then transform into Lobomon as he came down to a platform, grunting while slashing his swords and shooting a white beam from his hands.

"Lobomon!" Said Lobomon as he ended with a pose.

Lobomon then ran up to the Mushroomon and took out his swords.

"Howling Laser!" Said Lobomon as he gathered energy and shoot a burst of energy and hit the Mushroomon but one of them got close enough to Lobomon.

"Fungus Crusher!" Said Mushroomon as he released a lot of small Mushroom bombs and hit Martin and send him backwards.

"Martin!" Yelled Eve and Gary.

Just then the tree began to glow to reveal some kind of miniature fairy with no body.

"It looks like one for a girl." Said Ryan disappointed.

"Here goes." Said Eve as she took out her D-Tector from her pocket and a white light came out and took the spirit and symbol then come up on the screen and it looks like a I pod with a radar in the middle.

"Eve it is time." Said Ophanimon.

Eve then moved her hands like a twirl and moved her free hand at the front of her face and the Data Ring comes up and moves her free hand to the one with the D-Tector and swiped it.

"Execute!" Said Eve as she finished her swipe.

"Spirit Evolution!" Said Eve as a bunch of data with pink armour surrounded her.

Eve then transformed into a fairy with a some kind armour for her eyes with pink boots and with straps around her body and Steele gloves.

Eve then came down to a platform and spins around with her legs while grunting.

"Kazumon!" Said Kazumon as she ends with a pose.

Kazumon then ran to Lobomon and then flew.

"Hurricane Wave!" Said Kazumon as she releases some kind of pink ropes from her fingers and hit the Mushroomon except one.

"Nice try, girl." Said Mushroomon as a bunch of Data surrounded him and transformed him to a wood like Digimon.

"Oh no, That's Woodmon, a plant Digimon whose Branch Bash attack is one of tremendous strength and his bark is like armour." Said Neemon.

"Wood Smash!" Said Woodmon as he slammed his arms and hit Lobomon and Kazumon.

Kazumon then got and held her arms on the ground.

"Roseo Temporale!" Said Kazumon as she rapidly twist her legs and kicks Woodmon.

"Love Tap!" Said Kazumon as she sits on Woodmon and has heart for eyes.

Kazumon then got her hands and started to twist again.

"Tempest Twist!" Said Kazumon as she started to create a force of wind and hit Woodmon and causes him to hit a tree and a Ring of Data.

"Now to get rid of you!" Said Kazumon as she takes out her D-Tector with the same symbol with a little flame on the corner and scanned Woodmon.

"Fractal Code, Digitize!" Said Kazumon as Woodmon dissolves and his picture appears on the screen.

Lobomon and Kazumon then turned back into Martin and Eve.

The Floramon then ran to the two of them.

"You saved us all!" Said a young Floramon.

"It's no trouble." Said Eve as she looks down.

The others later catch up to them.

"Come on we better go." Said Ryan.

The others then nodded and started to walk as the Floramon waved at them.

"We hope to see you again, your invited to come whenever you want!" Said the same Floramon earlier.

The others then waved back at them.

"Oh I just realize." Said Ryan putting his hand on his head.

"What?" Said/Asked Gary putting his hands on his arms.

"They forgot to tell us about the recipe." Said Ryan.

"Oh well." Said Martin shrugging his shoulders.

The group later got together with others.

"Looks like we were both wrong." Said Kyle.

"Yeah appears so." Said Martin.

"And now I'm now I am one of you guys now." Said Eve showing the symbol from her D-Tector.

"That's great!" Said Emily hugging her friend.

"Which way now?" Asked John.

"Did any of you see the sign?" Said Dylan.

"What sign?" Asked Martin as Dylan pointed to a sign that Forest Terminal.

The others then groaned and then continued walked .


End file.
